From Best Friends To Lovers
by BuildingAnEmpire
Summary: Written for someone at LiveJournal. Prompts: that skirt, meet me in the club, she smokes green, ice, from best friends to lovers, blue eyes meet met brown, and Olivia is a drunk. AO


**Disclaimer: **My story :) My Callie :) Dick's characters.

**Summary: **Written for someone at LiveJournal. Prompts: that skirt, meet me in the club, she smokes green, ice, from best friends to lovers, blue eyes meet (met) brown, and Olivia is a drunk. A/O

**Spoilers: **None from SVU. _Forces of Nature_ ending spoiler. If you haven't seen that movie and really want to, sorry but I basically spell out the ending.

**Rating: **PG-13. Language, illegal substances

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy this! Let me know :) It was fun writing!

------

"You know, if you attempted to clean your closet out once in a while then maybe we wouldn't have this problem." Alex Cabot said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms under her chest, peering into the cluttered mess.

"You know, if you stopped being such a smartass for one minute and came in here to help me this would go much faster." Came the voice from inside of the closet.

Alex watched as one piece of clothing after another took the trip from inside the closet to outside, landing anywhere from the floor to across the room on the bed. A half an hour ago she had decided that helping would have just hindered the process since anything she chose got an "oh no way" response. This also wouldn't be the first time this scenario played out. If Alex was keeping tabs, which, of course, she was, this was the seventh time…this month. She sighed and looked into the mirror next to the closet, inspecting her own choice of clothes. Alex ran a hand through her long blonde hair and pulled at the hem of her shirt. She felt a little self-conscious since the tank-top barely touched the top of her low-rise jeans. But wasn't that the point, to show off her assets? Alex took her glasses off and peered into the mirror before making a face and putting the glasses back on.

"Olivia," Alex whined. "Come out of the closet."

Once those words were out of her mouth Alex blushed. She knew, as everyone knew, Olivia was way out of the closet. It was Alex who was having a problem with it. It hadn't always been a problem though. A year ago Alex would have laughed if you asked her if she 'bat for the other team'. But now, now that she was going out with Olivia so frequently, she really wasn't sure. At first she chalked it up to a 'girl crush', figuring everyone had those feelings toward women they admired. Alex, however, was acutely aware that this was slowly turning from a simple girl crush, if it ever was only that, to something much more. Something, quite frankly, frightening that left Alex with a whole head full of questions and no answers.

Olivia finally emerged from the closet, brandishing a large toothy grin. "Alex, honey, I'm already out of the closet but it seems that I have lost _you_ in the mountain of clothes."

Alex's mouth dropped open and she gaped at the brunette. She didn't think it was _that_ obvious. Before she could say anything in her defense Olivia disappeared again. Alex huffed and threw herself down on Olivia's bed; she could feel the springs jerk as her back hit. She stared at the ceiling and wondered, briefly, if she would ever see this view naked. Alex groaned and flung an arm over her eyes; thinking like that was what got her in this mess in the first place.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready!" Olivia figured Alex was groaning in protest.

Alex sat up on her elbows, looking at the closet entrance. She was suddenly speechless for the second time in twenty minutes. Olivia's skirt was shorter than anything she had ever seen that was not on a five-year-old girl. Alex watched as Olivia meekly pulled at the bottom of the denim, apparently trying to add length to the barely there piece of cloth.

"Are you seriously going to wear _that _skirt?" Alex could not believe this.

"Of course I am." Olivia looked at her as if she had five heads.

Alex shook her head as Olivia walked over to the mirror and fixed a few stray hairs before turning back around to face Alex.

"So let's go!" Olivia reached down to pull Alex off the bed. She laughed as her strength propelled Alex up and into her torso.

----

"Olivia, I swear to god…" Alex mumbled as she fumbled with the key to Olivia's apartment.

When the lock finally clicked, Alex pushed the door open, heaving Olivia into the apartment. She slammed the door behind them, not caring who was or was not awake at four in the morning. Olivia groaned in her arms at the loud bang and Alex rolled her eyes. Alex really had no idea why week after week she agreed to go out with Olivia. The night always ended the same way. Alex was always forced to practically carry Olivia home and put her to bed. She stole a quick glance at the woman who she was holding around the waste, desperately trying to keep her upright. Even drunk Alex thought Olivia was beautiful. She slowly walked around the corner and down the hallway in the dark, knowing the path by memory now. Once inside Olivia's bedroom Alex sat Olivia on the edge of the bed.

"Olivia, you really need to help me with this part because I am sure that this painted on skirt is not going to come off as easily as I would like." _As easily as I would like? Christ Cabot, at least she's too drunk to laugh at you. _

Olivia laid down on the bed, lifting her hips up toward Alex as she stood between her legs in an attempt to pull the skirt off. Once it was off Alex looked down at her friend who was now sleeping soundly, sprawled across the bed. She gritted her teeth and yanked the covers back, causing Olivia to stir.

"Get under the covers." If this hadn't been a weekly ritual Alex might have thought it was cute the way Olivia crawled up toward the pillows.

Alex stood there a moment, staring at Olivia, wondering what to do. She looked down at her outfit which had beer spilt down the front of it. Normally this was the point of the night where Alex caught a cab home and crawled into her own bed in her own apartment. But tonight was just not one of those nights. Alex pushed her jeans down and pulled her top off before sliding into bed next to Olivia. She pulled the covers up and stared up at the familiar ceiling. Alex laughed to herself, _how's this for irony?_

----

"Would you like pancakes or eggs?" Olivia voice pushed through her thoughts.

Minutes ago Alex was woken from her dreams by the smell of hazelnut coffee. Now, Olivia was standing in the doorway, spatula in hand, asking her what she wanted for breakfast. Alex blinked, rubbing her eyes and trying to sit up. She looked around the room, mostly at the clothes littering the floor and the distinct smell of beer and smoke on herself. The night came back to her and Alex nodded, pulling the covers up under her arms trying to cover herself.

"Pancakes please." She might be half naked but she still had manners.

Olivia nodded. "Towels are in the bathroom along with some clothes you can change into."

Alex nodded and waited until Olivia disappeared down the hallway and was banging around in the kitchen before she slid out of bed and hurried across to the bathroom. She turned the shower on hot and let the water cascade down her body, closing her eyes. After a few minutes Alex poured some body wash onto the washcloth and tried to scrub the smell from her skin. Twenty minutes later she was standing in front of the mirror, in the clothes Olivia had laid out for her, staring at her reflection. She ran her hands down the t-shirt, noting how much it smelled like Olivia.

"Alex, it's ready!" Olivia called from the kitchen.

Alex took one last look at herself before walking down the hallway. She looked at the table, covered in breakfast food and wondered how she could be falling so much in love with someone who was on the fast track to alcoholism.

----

Olivia gave Alex one of her loopy grins as they watched Ben choose Bridget. Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes for effect. She'd never tell Olivia but _Forces of Nature_ was one of her favorite movies and the best part was always the end, watching Ben make the ultimate decision. It was only the best part because Alex thought it was so romantic the way Ben chose Bridget and secretly hoped that in the end, even though she and Olivia were nearly best friends, Olivia would chose her.

"Farewell Ben." Olivia gasped dramatically, raising the back of her hand to her forehead and flopping her head dramatically into Alex's lap. She fluttered her eyes a few times before closing them completely.

Alex giggled childishly. Not only because Olivia was silly but because the object of her affection's head was in her lap and the only thing she knew how to do was giggle like a school-girl. Olivia's eyes flew open at the outburst and she became caught up in the moment, giggling just as hard as Alex. When she regained her composure, she sat upright, turning toward Alex.

"What do you want to do now?" Olivia was serious again, smiling at Alex.

"Hmm," Alex stood and walked over to the windows, peering outside. It was the middle of spring and, of course, it was raining. Alex walked back over to the couch. "What kind of games do you have?"

Olivia's eyes glimmered. "Scrabble! I will totally kick your ass. Three years of law school has nothing on me."

Alex laughed as Olivia bounced down the hallway to retrieve her game. Once they had the game set up Alex looked over at Olivia who had her 'game face' on. Alex smirked and looked down at her own tiles. She really had nothing aside from two C's, one D, I, Z, E, and Qu and she hoped Olivia wasn't fairing any better.

"You can go first." Olivia grinned at her.

Alex bit her lip. She laid the first three tiles down on the table and smiled at Olivia. Olivia looked down at the word and burst out laughing.

"ICE? You have an ivy-league education and all you could come up with is ICE?" Olivia gasped between laughter.

Alex scowled at her and grabbed three new tiles. "Fine, miss smarty-pants, show me what you have." Alex watched as Olivia used her 'C' to spell the word 'century'. When Olivia looked up Alex rolled her eyes. "This game is about luck anyway."

Olivia gave her the 'as if' look before pulling more tiles and grinning from ear to ear.

----

"Knock, knock." Alex could tell from the voice that Elliot Stabler stood on the other side of her office door.

"Come in detective." Alex smiled at him as he walked through the door brandishing a handful of brown file folders.

"Hey Cabot. Just came down to see how everything was going." He made his way toward her desk and sat down in the chair.

Alex looked him over. It certainly didn't seem like he was here for business. She reached her arm out to take the files he was still holding onto. He gave her a funny look before looking down at his hands. Elliot blushed, gripping the folders tightly.

"Oh, these aren't…I'm just…carrying them around." They were his excuse for coming here but he hadn't thought she'd actually want to read them; they weren't even case files.

Alex pulled her hand back and lifted her eyebrows. "So, um, why are you here then?"

Elliot chuckled, clearing his throat. "So I heard my partner beat you pretty badly at Scrabble yesterday."

Alex blushed and took her glasses off. "She got lucky."

Elliot laughed even harder at this. "I bet she did."

She was in no mood for this. "Is there something you needed Detective Stabler?"

He stopped laughing and leaned in close. "I'm not really sure what's going on, but if you hurt her…"

Alex stopped him before he finished his sentence, standing up. "You're right, you don't know what's going on here."

Elliot took this as his cue and stood, giving her a look before walking to the door. He almost ran into Olivia as she was coming through the door into Alex's office.

"Liv! Hey! Just…dropping off some files." He watched as she looked down at the files in his hands and then back up at his face, confused. He shrugged and continued the rest of the way out.

Olivia watched him a moment before closing the door behind her. She looked at Alex who was still standing behind her desk watching the interaction. "What was that all about?"

Alex shrugged and came around the desk to stand by Olivia. "I really wish I knew."

Olivia chuckled softly. "He's odd. You ready to get some lunch?"

Alex glanced at the clock on the book shelf and nodded. "Yep, all set."

----

Alex felt nervous; she rarely felt nervous. But as she watched Olivia pull her jeans on from her usual spot on Olivia's bed, Alex's stomach did flips. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she had already planned on spending the night next to Olivia again or the fact that she knew how tonight would end: dragging Olivia home only to have her pass out on the bed. She wished that just one of these nights would be different, that one of these nights Olivia would actually stop drinking when she felt buzzed. But Alex knew, at least for the time being, that would not happen. Sometimes she was so angry at Olivia for drinking that way she almost told her she wouldn't go out with her again. But then she always remembered that it was better if she helped Olivia home instead of some drunk man. Also, for her benefit, she at least got to spend time with her.

Olivia smiled at Alex through the mirror as she finished putting her make-up on. Alex stood and walked to the door waiting for Olivia to trail behind her. They grabbed a cab and sat in silence all the way down town. When they got out of the cab and Olivia had paid the driver, Alex started walking down the street, away from the club.

"Hey Alex, over here." Someone at the end of the block called.

Alex stopped and turned back to Olivia. "Meet you in the club."

This was the first time Alex had ever ditched Olivia, especially the earliest. She'd always go off for an hour, talking to other people while Olivia drank and danced with a bunch of women. But she'd always come right back to Olivia. This time, she wasn't so sure she was going to come back, at least not that quickly. Alex hurried over to the group on the corner when Olivia said nothing. When she reached the group, the girl who had introduced herself as Callie last week pulled her into a hug. Alex grinned at her and returned the embrace. Callie pointed to the fenced in playground across the street next to the school.

"We're gunna go over there for a while before heading into the club, you wanna join us?" Callie offered.

Callie was at least seven years younger than Alex from what she could tell and she wasn't really looking for younger friends. Alex looked back at the club entrance, trying to spot Olivia. She shook her head a bit when she noticed Olivia was no where in sight and was probably already at the bar. She turned back to Callie and nodded, smiling at the girl who still had an arm around her.

She and Callie trailed behind the group as they walked across the street and hopped the small fence into the playground. Alex watched as they all sat on the merry go round. Callie reached out a hand and when Alex took it, pulled her down onto the metal wheel. She wasn't stupid and knew immediately why they were here and what they were doing as soon as one of the boys pushed the merry go round into a slow spin with his feet. She watched as the small burning object was passed around in a circle. When it was her turn, Callie looked at her expectantly, holding it in front of Alex's face. Alex took it into her fingers before bringing it up to her lips and inhaling. It had been a while since Alex had smoked illegal substances, actually it had only been a couple months but the smoke caught her off guard and she coughed a bit. Callie smiled as Alex passed it to the boy sitting next to her. When Alex turned back around Callie had moved closer, leaning under the bar. What Alex wasn't prepared for was the hard kiss Callie placed on her lips until the girl was almost fully in Alex's lap. Alex's head was swimming. The slow spinning of the merry go round, the pot she had just inhaled, and the girl who she barely knew who was sitting in her lap caused Alex's thoughts to blur. She held onto the girl and kissed her back, focusing on the high she felt and the warmth of the body on top of her.

Suddenly her front was cold and she was no longer spinning. Alex slowly opened her eyes, hoping to find herself still on the merry go round. Blue eyes met brown. Alex's eyes widened and a lazy grin formed on her face. She would have just pulled her in for a kiss had those brown eyes not been angry. Alex felt herself being yanked from the merry go round and hoisted over the fence.

"We are going home right now." Olivia was beyond angry.

Alex looked over at Olivia who was angrily trying to hail a cab and laughed. She really couldn't help herself. Alex continued to laugh as Olivia grew angrier.

"This really is not funny Alexandra. You are a _lawyer_ and I am a _cop. _I arrest people who do what you were just doing." Olivia dropped it as the cab pulled up.

She opened the door and shoved Alex in, slamming it behind her. After she gave the cab driver her address, Olivia said nothing the rest of the ride. Alex hadn't said much either aside from the occasional hysterics she found herself in. When they reached Olivia's apartment, Alex somberly followed her up the stairs. Once inside Olivia whirled on her.

"What the fuck were you thinking Alex?" Olivia's temper was back.

"What the fuck was _I _thinking?" Alex wasn't high anymore but equally pissed off.

"Yes, that's what I asked." Olivia crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"What the fuck was I thinking?" Alex threw her arms out and shoved Olivia as hard as she could, not caring when Olivia winced as her back hit the wall. "I was thinking that I would like to have a good time. I was thinking that at least one night I wouldn't have to watch you get plastered and flirt with every girl in the room. I was thinking that maybe once it would be nice to sleep in the same bed with you when you weren't passed out from the amount of alcohol you drank. I was think…"

Olivia reached forward and grabbed Alex's shirt in her fist, yanking her forward, effectively shutting her up. Alex gasped at the action before Olivia captured her mouth in her own. She kissed her hard, moving her hands down to put two fingers through the belt buckles of Alex's jeans, pulling her closer. When Alex pushed into her, Olivia spun them around, pinning Alex against the wall, never breaking the kiss. Alex groaned into Olivia's mouth, allowing Olivia to kiss her deeper. When Olivia pulled back Alex struggled to breathe.

Olivia smirked at Alex's flustered expression. "You were saying?"

----

"I'm telling you, I saw her!" Olivia whispered impatiently to the three detectives that surrounded her.

"No way, there is no way I am going to believe that." Elliot shook his head.

"This is way too much, even for me." Munch agreed.

"Dude, you want us to believe that _she_," Fin stood up and pointed to the person walking through the doors, "smokes _green_?"

The four detectives looked up to where Fin was pointing. Alex stood in front of them, shocked beyond belief. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of files falling to the floor and papers fluttering around the ground.

In everyone's mind, last night wouldn't just be remembered as the night Olivia and Alex went from best friends to lovers, but as the night that perfect Ice Princess Alexandra Cabot smoked pot.


End file.
